Memories Of Nobody A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic
by SleepyFireFox
Summary: Set within the time span of 358/2 Days. Upon discovering a crumpled note stashed away in one of her books Xion discovers a message. The message itself entailing the likes of having a heart and the means to comprehend how it works. Number XIV sets herself to work by completing a set of experiments on her fellow members. Will these experiments answer her questions?
1. The means to have a heart

"…If this doesn't work nothing will."

There was a reason that Xion, the fourteenth member of the organisation, did not have a nickname like the other members. From Xemnas being 'The Superior of the in-Between' to even Roxas being called 'The Key of Destiny'. Everyone but her had some sort of nickname from which they were recognised as, aside from her that is.

However, even though Xion was one of the youngest members in the Organisation, more then a few would deny that she couldn't get a job done. But whenever she wasn't on a mission she would often wondered off someplace else for a good couple of hours, before returning, her hood still encasing that face of hers wherever she went. Nobody knew what she truly looked like. Nothing more than a ghost like figure with a black cloak draped over her. Luxord had once tried to persuade her to put her hood down with that so called devilish charm of his. However as expected from the other members his attempts had failed. Making Xion become ever more withdrawn from the occasional social gathering within the walls of the Castle the Never was.

Another thing she didn't particularly like was noise.

"AXEL!"

Xion let out a sigh, she wasn't aware how loud some of the members would be. By her initial assumption she had always thought that this place would be both quick paced and efficient. Almost like an office for a high up company, or at least that's what she thought when Xemnas had brought her into the Organisation.

She glanced out at Kingdom Hearts from one of the many windows of the Castle. Judging from the position of the moon, it had to be around 10pm now. She gathered all her assignments into one neat stack and left quietly. The last thing she wanted to do was attract any attention from the likes of the other members. She quickly made her way to her room, shuffling past a moogle with an organisation coat. Her mind vaguely wondering who made all the organisation coats, and who would bother to make smaller sizes for moogle. Whoever did would surely be admirable for their patience in making so many in such a short period of time.

"GYAH!" Xion's papers were sent flying, pages creasing upon impact; wincing as she, herself, made contact on the tiled floor.

"Ehehe…Sorry, Xion. You shouldn't of been daydreaming like that, it's dangerous for someone as young and as small as you." Axel bent down to pick up Xion's assignments; ignoring the heated offended glare she was giving him through her hood. "Come on, aren't you gonna help me pick up your stuff?" Axel questioned, not bothering to lift his head up to speak to her seeing as he couldn't see her face properly anyhow. Once the cloaked figure had drawn herself up off the ground she then stared down at him, feeling her shy nature kick in as she remained mute.

"YES! I found y-oh. Uhmm, hi… Xion." Roxas ran up to them, placing both hands on either side of his hips as he frantically gasped for breath. Xion turned at her name, her cloak wavering behind her. The boy's ever welcoming blonde hair and grin seemed to give a friendly atmosphere about him. One which, surprisingly, she wouldn't mind tolerating a little more often then what she already had done. As an awkward silence quickly loomed in on the three members, Axel then began with an explanation.

"We're playing a tag game where we have to find each other, and when the finder finds the hider, the hider has to give a thumbs up, and if the hider forgets to give a thumbs up, they have to sing a nursery rhyme."

"Want to join in…?" Roxas questioned a little shyly, focusing his attention down at the tiles that remained as blank as ever while rubbing the back of his head a little awkwardly. Xion remained quiet, beneath her hood, an eyebrow was raised at the thought.

"Right, well… I get a ten second head start!" Roxas exclaimed after getting no reply from Xion and then he began to run away. Dismissing the offer entirely upon getting the silence from number XIV. Axel handed Xion's belongings back with a small apologetic smile before running off ten seconds later. Xion sighed and continued her way to her room without any more impediments. She closed the door to her room quietly and set her things onto her desk, sifting through them to make sure everything was there after her collision with Axel. The pages were still creased, but nothing seemed out of place…

Xion flicked through the assignments carefully, and found a slip of paper around the middle. It was a little crinkled. She'd never put a piece of paper in here before. She flipped the mysterious sheet of paper over and found a message on the other side, written in horrible writing. The words on the page slowly got bigger as the writer went until the writing was no longer legible.

Understanding hearts

**In order for one to understand the working of a heart, one must first surround oneself with people who have hearts. Living by oneself in the desert as a hermit will not cause a sudden epiphany. This is because by oneself, one can only understand ones own heart, and this can lead to unreliable, biased results.**

**Therefore, the best way to study a heart is to surround oneself with a person who displays a lot of emotion. This person must be someone one does not know well. This will minamalise any biased opinions.**

**After doing this simple experiment, one will definitely understand what it means to have a heart…**

Below the writing was a signature, to which Xion couldn't quite understand. She scanned the message again. It was written poorly, in a format that made a mockery of an informative piece of writing. What kind of example was a hermit in a desert? And why didn't they state that it was an example? Unless they were implying that he personally was a hermit in the desert, which was a complete load of rubbish. And was 'minamalise' even a word? Whoever this person was didn't have very good English, or script. But maybe Xion was just being pedantic. However, it did raise an interesting topic. Any of the Organisation members would have been interested in this piece of paper, even if it had only been vaguely. The concept certainly got the better of Xion's curiosity.

It wasn't like she didn't understand what a heart was. She knew that much at least. She knew that the fact they, nobodies, were living and breathing was scientifically impossible because they didn't have hearts to pump blood around their body. And she knew the reason that she didn't feel anything emotionally was because she didn't have a heart, which is said to be where all emotion comes from. But she did manage to remember some emotions back before she became a nobody. Most prominently, she remembered hatred, jealousy and depression. Though she cannot remember why those in particular. She had very little memory of more…positive emotions.

She looked up from the paper in thought. She knew surprise, content…possibly the vaguest, vaguest remnants of love. Well, if she couldn't remember what it was like to be in love then she mustn't have been in love for very long, or it mustn't have been very strong…

Curiosity began to gather in the back of Xion's mind. Perhaps if she did this so called 'simple experiment' then it may reveal to her the emotions she once knew. Strengthen her memory of the past. Xion set the piece of crumpled paper back onto the desk. All this thought began to give her a mild headache. If she did do the experiment then who would it even be with? And how would she begin? She hasn't said a single word to any of the members at all. They would probably all be in a state of shock if she suddenly spoke up about the means to have a heart and all this nonsense about hermits and deserts.

A small sigh escaped her throat before she finally decided to quit for the night. Saving all the thought for tomorrow when she would have more time to think about it and not be interrupted by Axel or Roxas again. With that she then lay down on her bed and her eyes slowly began to close, her mind going over the days events once more and the words from the paper sticking to her head like glue.

…**Understand what it means to have a heart…**


	2. The Melodious Nocturne

A few hours later Xion awoke from her slumber. From first glance it was hard to tell what time it was (Seeing as time would never pass in the world that never was). After groggily sitting upright and rubbing both eyes, she stared up at Kingdom Hearts, in all its perfectly symmetrical glory. Rain began to hit her window at a steady pace; her mind wondering right back to last night. She knew there were hundreds more emotions that existed besides the ones that she remembered. She could probably name them, but it'd be like knowing a name without a face. Meaningless. It started to bring back that headache from earlier.

Dismissing the thoughts for a second time, her eyes caught a hold of something down in Dark City. Below, a small figure seemed to be twirling as a small crowd of low ranked nobodies wobbled around unevenly. The water from the rain forming into droplets onto the blonde haired boys head, leaving it to somewhat shine slightly in the darkness. Clenched within the grasp of the figure below seemed to be a weapon which she could only associate with one member. A dark blue sitar.

Suddenly the boy threw the Sitar around, causing it to spin at an intense speed and hit one of the nobodies, causing it to vanish from existence all together. This caused a chain reaction to occur as two of the other nobodies went in to attack the boy. Observing from the window in her room, Xion stood in wonder as to what the boy would do next.

The boy jumped up into the air, making the two nobodies collide with one another and lay on the damp floor in an unravelled heap. With that the boy dived back down to the floor, with the Sitar still at hand. The other Nobodies began to flee one by one as Xion then realised who this was.

Organisation member… what number was it again? IX? It had to be. After all nobody else carried around a musical instrument as a weapon. Now what was his name? Xion wasn't the best at remembering names. This was indeed the case seeing as she had worked with him on a mission only the other day. If she recalled… it began with a D.

Demix? …Demyx!

'A person that displays a lot of emotion…'

'Someone one doesn't know well…'

Xion pondered at the thought briefly before summoning a black portal and adjusting her hood once more so she wouldn't get drenched from the rain. Perhaps this would be more interesting then what she had originally intended. In a way she was sort of glad that she wasn't the only one that was nocturnal. This left her with the opportunity to speak with an individual member without the hassle of others and their emotions getting in the way of this experiment.

Outside, the rain seemed to be even heavier. Xion walked through the rain slowly, making sure to keep herself unnoticed by the blonde haired boy for the time being. She had to make sure that Demyx was the right candidate for this experiment that the writer spoke about. The rain showed no sign of stopping, and she could feel the water beginning to soak through her coat. Xion stood behind a staircase in the shadows, watching number IX.

Up closer, Xion could see the details in the boys face. His bright blue eyes were what she could make out the most. Eyes that seemed to meet the colour of the raindrops that never ceased to hit the ground beneath the two. She wasn't sure that she had met with eyes as blue as his… well maybe aside from number XIII. Then again, she was aware that she too had the almost exact same shade of blue for her eyes.

Demyx then stood up straight and kept a firm grip onto the Siatr. As if it were his most prized position which Xion wouldn't put past him. The nickname 'The Melodious Nocturne' seemed to do him justice. What with the tuneful sound of his fingertips against the strings creating a pleasing sound.

"Are you going to come out of your little hiding place anytime soon, Xion?" Demyx called, his attention still focused on surrounding area to see whether there were any nobodies in sight. Xion stepped out, feeling like a child caught with her hand in the cookie tin. She also felt a little bad at the fact that Demyx remembered her name and she struggled to get to grips with his.

"…How did you know I was there?" Her voice replied only above a whisper, cracking slightly from not speaking to anyone for so long. Demyx turned to face her, surprise written on his face as he wasn't too sure that he heard her speak through the rain. Though it was almost inaudible, she still said something to him that he could just make out.

"Uhh, I saw your shadow…you're soaked to the bone"

"You're soaked too…"

"Yeah well, I chose to be out here to train, that and so I could get back what was rightfully mine from those Nobodies" Demyx then turned his attention to the two Nobodies that were leaning against one another in the centre of the area they stood in. He crouched down and picked up what looked like a piece of paper and shoved it into his Organisation coat.

"So…"

Xion regretted not thinking this through earlier before coming down here, it was probably the most impulsive thing she had done in her whole time here. "How…are you?"

"How am I doing?" Demyx repeated a little surprised by the random question. "Uh good I guess, I got what I came down here for so yeah…what about you?" Xion was about to reply, but sneezed instead, "Oh, damn, sorry, you're probably freezing, uhm…" Demyx then opened black portal that Xion assumed would lead back to the Castle. Demyx then moved onto another question. "So, why are you down here?"

…Damn.

Xion looked up at the sky and pretended to be amazed at how beautiful Kingdom Hearts was, but really, she was just buying time. What was Axel's excuse for doing pointless things again?

"I was bored" Xion lied in a quiet tone.

"Well, why didn't you just head to your room like you always do?"

"I was bored of my room…" she replied, going over what she had just said in her head to make sure that it would make sense.

"Oh…okay" Demyx grinned, accepting the lie with an understanding response, as though he went through the same kind of boredom every day. The two of them stood awkwardly for a moment before Demyx finally spoke up again. "Well I'm bored of being drenched" he gestured to the black portal that was still open. "Wanna get some food?"

"…Food?"

"Heh, yeah, you know the stuff that sustains us? I always thought you were sorta bright but when you speak you seem kinda slow" He chuckled in attempt to lighten up the mood a little and to possibly get her to laugh. He was pretty amazed that he was even having a conversation with her, and that she was choosing to with him of all people. Demyx paused to let Xion answer but when no reply came he continued to ramble. "Like, you're not slow in a stupid way" he began to head towards the portal and gestured for Xion to follow. "But in the sort of way that makes you seem more approachable and more relaxed then you look from a distance. Not that you look like a cold person from a distance. But your hood up all the time does kinda imply that from time to time…" Demyx paused awkwardly before continuing, "I want waffles…"

Xion scrunched her nose in confusion under her hood. Demyx was so weird. Why did he talk so much? Whenever she was assigned to be on a mission with him, he seemed like the least active person, making her do all the work.

"What?"

"Uhh, the conversation was getting a little awkward, so I just changed the subject. It's easier that way. What do you want?"

"I'd hardly call this a conversation…" Xion muttered under her breath, not intending for Demyx to hear.

"Why?" 

"Huh? Oh…well because you're doing all the talking so…"

"Oh, sorry, do I talk too much?" Demyx let out a small laugh, "I guess I'm just surprised that you're talking to me. So I'm making the most of it just in case you go quiet again"

Then, stepping into the portal, Xion soon followed behind both of them arriving at the entrance to Castle Oblivion…


End file.
